contact at SIRI-GAMA
by LT GEN ONEIL
Summary: set in an alternate universe where daniel jackson could not work out how to work the stargate the year is 2134 and earth is spacefaring and is starting to colonise other planets out of thier solar system what happens when they meet their glactic neighbours?. war? or advancement?
1. Chapter 1

SG1 fanfiction

SUMMARY-set in an alternate universe where daniel jackson could not work out how to work the stargate the year is 2134 and earth is spacefaring and is starting to colonise other planets out of thier solar system what happens when they meet their glactic neighbours?. war? or advancement?

1st of august 2134(Earth calendar)

ON THE BRIDGE OF THE UEFDF COMMAND CLASS SPACE STATION ORION

LT COMMANDER ,yuri belikov stretched his lean fingers out on the console and breathed a deep sigh,he had been at this deep space command space station for over a month now and it was his job to oversee the colinisation of a nearby planet.

the UNIFIED EARTH FEDERATION had begun colinising planets on the outer arm of the solar system, this particular planet was named siri-gama and it was unique as it was bigger than any planet the UEF had encounted so far it was twice the size of the earths sun and had an abundance of undeground water.

transport and survey ships were going in and out of the sector preparing the planet for a pre colinisation expendition to test the planets suitibility for colinisation and it was yurris job to cordinate the security and supervise the preperations on behalf of the UEFDF or the unified earth federation defence force.

some naturlists and enviromentalists had belived colinising other plantes was not thier right and it was deneying the plantes natural evoloution because of this there had been attacks on UEF ships and therfore the defence force was born to combat the terror acts, soon a minor war had broken out.

it had now become protocol that every UEF expedition be acompained by a UEFDF Command space station and ships for military protection of the civilian scientists from the naturalist terrorists.

yurri was jolted out of his musing by his communications officer LT harrison baker "sir' the LT said "we have a radar contact of unkown compsition about twice the size of this station on an estimated course to the planet below"

the commander pondered this "could it be an asteroid" he asked 'no way sir" said the LT "explain then son" barked the commander "its course is to precise and it is picking up speed sir ,estimated time of arrivial is thirty minutes"

"you dont think its alien do you?"asked the commander "think about it sir' "its course is being ajusted and its of unkwon materrial we may be looking at a genuine first contact situation.

"ok" stated the commander "alert the ships of the object and let command know we may need a ambassador or linguistic expert to communicate".

"do you think thats nessarcary captain it might not be alien"

"but you just said...

"i might be wrong sir i just cant belive there may be alien life we have searched for over a hundered years and never found any trace of life".

"i know lt but i want to be prepared"

"aye sir"replied baker suddently remembering he was addressing a superior.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"okay people get switched on we may and i stress MAY be encoutering real alien life so stick to protocol and follow your orders"

yurri finished adddresing the fleet and turned to the navigation officer "how long to contact crewman'

"less than minute sir was the reply" the bridge crew went silent as they stared where the object was projected to exit FTL from.

suddently a large purple ripple aperead in space widdening to a hole and the massive form of the box type object exited FTL and postioned itself in front of them.

"holy shit" baker yelled "its a ship"

**thanks for reading the introdution chapter 1. R AND R and the next chapter will be alot longer and i will post it very soon thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

SG1 fanfiction

chapter 2

The UNITED EARTH FEDERATION headquaters was a modern marvel it was essentialy a floating city, it was anchored in the middle of the atlantic ocean and it held up to ten thousand diplomatic and military people.

President barry handersan ponderd this as the stared out his office window the news he just heard made him think about his postion in this universe just a day ago an expediton to the new planet SIRI-GAMA had encourted an alien vessel and had established communications!.

and thats not the most interresting part theese people were human and spoke english!.The presidents aids had advised immeadiately securing a relationship with theese aliens who were calling themselves the tollan.

After a while the tollans agreed to let a delegation talk with them on the UEF SPACE STATION that discoverd president had just approved the delegation and he was apprehensive theese "tollan" were very nervous around thier crew as said in the report because the were worried about thier level of responseibility with advanced technology.

The president sighed the universe is a lot smaller than he thought it was

...

..

LT COMMANDER yurri belikov was astonished!.some how theese tollan had developed devices that had allowed them to pass through solid and had had allowed a party of tollan aboard because the tollan wanted to "judge thier level of technology".

After showing the tollan group the ships and station they had agreed to show them thier technology. Yurri was amazed theese guys were decades maybe even hundreds of years ahead of them while our ships were bigger and apparently faster thier understating of science was unparrelled.

A party of UEF ambassadors and diplomats had just boarded the station to start talks with the tollan people .The commander was heading to the meeting room were the talks would take place he was allowed to sit in and to tell the truth he was exited.

The commander rounded the corner and enterned the large door with a swipe of his hand just as the diplomats tollans were already seated the diplomats greated eachother and soon talks begun. They exchanged cutural infomation and history and eventully the commander got bored.

Suddently the commander perked up the dplomats were discussing an enemy of the tollan. Apparently theese people had taken over some of the tollans neighbour plants through deciet and treachery they called themselves the aschen.

The tollans at first was only wary of theese ashen as they were not in there sector but as they took over a planet that a tollan science team was stationed at the realised the aschens plan.

They go to planets offering new medicines and technology in exchange for intergrated society but after a few years the tollans noticed a delcine in birth rates. Slight as it was the tollans questioned this and they were almost murded but they escpaed and told of the ashens treachery.

That was over a hunderd years ago and the ashen come closer and closer even attempting to takeover one of the tollans lesser planets this resulted in war.

The earth diplomats were wary they knew a vaualble ally lay in the tollan not to mention this was thier first alien race and they were human!.But the threat of an enemy more advanced them them was scary.

Eventullay they agreed on technology,infomation and food trades and a treaty was formed that stated that when they get to know eachother a denfence treaty will be formed ensuring the if the tollan home is attacked they will help with evaucation and protection.

With the unpleasentness of war was discarded the tollan were again talking of thier history this time the commander listened"over a hundered and twenty five years ago we made a trade with a people that were not ready for such technology".

"Soon after, they wadged war and using our technology and it ended in the destruction of thier planet soon after our planet was racked with total volcanic diaster we evacuated but some of our best leaders and scientists perished such as counsuler omoc chanceler orin and head scientist narim".

Soon the talks ended and the tollan diplomats retured to thier ship they headed to thier home knowing they just made a good friend and lt commander yurri was leaving one of the earth ambassador the one in charged of technology negotiations approached him blocking his path.

"What" the commander demanded '

"Ah well the tollans told us about a instaneous teleportation device that uses worm hole technology they call it the stargate'

"Mm very intreresting" mumbled the commander 'note it in your logs and we will take a look later"he turned away but the ambassador grabbed his arm

"I dont think you understand sir" "not many people know this but over 200 years ago scientists in giza egypt found a ring type of device made out of unkwon metal. In the early 20th century a team of scientist led by a doctor langford determined it was a device that used wormhole technology to transport things far away. They managed to activiate the device and sent a man through the man never reaperad and the project was scrapped and records discarded.

how ever in the late 20th century the records were discoverd and the daughter of the first scientist dr catherine langford with the help of the military attemted to activate the device. They even brought in a fanatical dr jackson who did translate some of the inscriptions but a connection could not be made the project was scrapped and stored away".

"So we still have this thing"asked yurri

"Yes sir its in an secuity room in area 51""well than the commander stated "the president will want to know about this .

They headed to the communication room as rest of the station slept for tonight.

**there we have it r an r and the next one will be longer. :]**


End file.
